Guerra Psicológica
by Aleliz Tweak
Summary: AU. Porque amar es de locos y exclusivamente para locos, pero esa no es la razón por la que están donde están; Tweek un esquizofrénico adicto al café, Kyle un prodigio tomado por loco y Stanley el psicólogo más atractivo. Kyle decide escaparse y Stanley aburrido de la vida le apoya, Tweek no tiene opción y acepta. ¿Podrán escapar antes de terminar de terminar locos?/ Trío amoroso.
1. Capítulo 1: Gloriosa cafeína

**South Park no me pertenece es de Matt y Trent. 2015 Derechos reservados, Aleliz.**

 **Este es mi nuevo proyecto, espero les guste, la verdad es una idea muy fuera de lugar y espero les guste porque mis ganas son de que puedan leer acerca de otros temas. [Editado.]**

Capítulo 1: Gloriosa cafeína.

-Tweek-

Es lunes, un muy triste lunes aunque aquí nunca hay un solo día el cual sea alegre inclusive creo que olvide ese sentimiento pero en un psiquiátrico la felicidad es lo de menos, increíble llevo más de treintena y cinco minutos sin beber una taza de café, me daré prisa para llegar a mi cita a tiempo no quiero regaños por parte de mi psicólogo, me pregunto si alguna vez tendré un amigo, un novio y si, no confundí la **a** de la **o** digo es lo más normal que puede pasar si vives tu juventud atrapado y rodeado de hombres y una sola mujer mal humorada, aunque nunca he tenido una pareja formalmente si he tenido un "Crush" la secretaria Henrietta me habló del tema, claro se enojo cuando le dije que mi Crush era el mismo que el de ella, pero quién nos culpa, el psicólogo Stanley es un hombre perfecto por así decirlo, es alto, de cabello negro y suave, de tez blanca, ojos azules, y las fracciones de su rostro hermosas, su voz perfectamente dulce y grave; Además escuche decir al ordenanza Butters que era homosexual y que por eso rechazaba a Henrietta aunque creo que es por el hecho de que nunca deja de acosarle, pero es sospechoso de lo que lleva trabajando aquí no se le conoce novia mucho menos esposa, igual cuando lo escuche decir eso salte y grite de emoción pero luego regrese a la realidad y me di cuenta que aunque no fuera solo un rumor y fuese cierto el nunca se fijaría en un debilucho, pálido,esquizofrénico, adicto al café, rubio de cabellos desordenados como yo. Suspiro pesadamente mientras me pongo mi camisa mal abotonada como de costumbre, salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo al consultorio de Stanley, en el trayecto me gusta ver por el ventanal la gran arboleda que rodea el centro psiquiátrico, llego al consultorio de Stanley y tocó la puerta repetidas veces hasta escuchar un _"Pase"_ abro la puerta y veo como me dedica una tierna sonrisa

-Hola- Saludo tímidamente mientras me siento en un pequeño sofá de cuero junto a su escritorio.

-Hola Tweek ¿Cómo has estado este fin de semana?- Pregunta mi psicólogo con gran interés.

-Bien, ya llevo más de treinta minutos sin tomar café y no me he desmayado ni nada- Le respondo feliz por mi logró. "

 _"Doctor Stanley reportese a la oficina para el papeleo del nuevo interno"_ Se escucha por los alta voces.

-Ah, no puede ser, que personal tan ineficiente con el que me toca trabajar- Stanley decía mientras recogía unos cuantos papeles.

-¿Un nuevo?- Pregunto un poco curioso, Stanley levanta su vista de los papeles y la dirige a mi, eso me pone nervioso.

-Esto... Si Tweek habrá un nuevo paciente, creo que llega el sábado- Contesta mientras baja su vista para continuar su trabajo.

-Creo que tenemos que dejar la cita para después debo ir hacer el papeleo espero no te molestes- Concluye sonriente.

-Claro- Respondo y salgo del consultorio, meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón... Con que el chico nuevo vendrá el sábado, ¿Qué esto que siento? Será emoción... Pero ni siquiera le conozco... -¡Ah Café!- Grito mientras me jalo un par de mechones rubios, un ataque por falta de café me agarro en el peor de los lugares, caigo al suelo, siento como una mano se pasea por mi cabello y me habla pero no logro escuchar claramente lo que me dice y finalmente pierdo la noción.

 **Actualizare diariamente, ya tengo escritos varios borradores solo debo revisarlos, arreglarlos y subirlos. Sayonara, no olviden dejar un review, eso me hace feliz y motiva a seguir**

 **Frase extra: Soy un estafador que finge estar solo y no saber nada. Nightmare, Alumina.**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Cómo nace un psicólogo?

**South Park no me pertenece es de Matt y Tren. 2015 Derechos reservados, Aleliz.**

 **Como ya tenia el cap completo, mejor lo he subido antes, por cualquier problema futuro, espero les guste.**

-Flashback-

-No me gusta la escuela- Decía un niño de 9 años de cabellera negra mientras su madre lo obligaba a cambiarse el pijama y ponerse el uniforme escolar.

-¿Porque no te gusta? ¿Te molestan algunos niños?- Su madre pregunto delicadamente mientras tomaba su mano.

-Es que no es ami mami, es a un compañero y ami no me gustó que lo tratarán así de mal y le di un puñetazo al niño malo entonces ahora todos piensan que el malo soy yo- El niño término de relatar y a su vez rompió en llanto, apoyando su cabecita en el hombro de su madre quien lo abrazaba fuertemente y acariciaba su espalda.

-Hijo mío no te pongas así, se que tu intención era buena pero puedes ayudar de otra manera, como un...- Su madre buscaba la palabra correcta -Cómo un psicólogo- Concluyó y el niño le miro intrigado.

-¿psicólogo?- Preguntó el pequeño niño y su madre le miro dulcemente por su inocencia.

-Si, un psicólogo es una persona buena que aconseja y trata de comprender a personas que tienen problemas- El niño asombrado comenzó a reír.

-Mami ya se que quiero ser de grande- Su madre atentamente escuchó al pequeño.-Seré un psicólogo y así ayudare a Muchas personas que lo necesitan, voy a ser como un super héroe- El niño siguió abrazado a su madre quien con lágrimas en los ojos se encontraba feliz por lo que su hijito le decía.

-Y serás el mejor de todos hijo... Ahora apresurate o llegaras tarde- Su hijo asintió y termino por cambiarse, y ese día Stanley Marsh tomó la decisión de ser un psicólogo y no cualquiera, sino el mejor de todos.

A medida el tiempo paso Stanley no olvidaba su sueño siempre lo tenia en mente, sacaba las mejores notas, era el niño más educado, con muchos amigos, las niñas lo pretendían bastante por su buen parecer, era muy bueno en el tenis, era llamado por todos "El niño perfecto" Y eso jamás logró molestarle, todo en su vida era perfecto hasta que un día recibió la fatídica noticia, su madre había muerto de una sobre dosis, Stanley no lloro, ni en el velorio, ni en el funeral, no porque no le doliera, simplemente su dolor fue tan grande que no había manera de expresar y así con 15 años comenzó a usar ropa oscura, escuchaba mucho rock, comenzó a fumar y faltaba a la escuela, su perfección desapareció, habían días donde quería tirarse de la segunda plante de casa de su tía (Donde vivía ya que su padre era alcohólico y no podía hacerse cargo de él, tampoco tuvo su apoyo en la muerte de su madre, para el eso no era un padre) Su tía cansada de la actitud del joven decidió por cuenta propia llevarlo al psicólogo, aunque se negó incontables veces término yendo y ahí paso la mayor parte de su tiempo, hasta que se recuperó y en una charla con su psicólogo Carl, volvió a encontrarle razón a la vida, y ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a convertirse en un psicólogo, por su madre y por el mismo; 6 años después piso por primera vez los pasillos del Psiquiátrico estatal de Washington como el nuevo director general.

-Fin del flashback-

 **Nos leemos pronto. Posiblemente el martes y no olviden dejar reviews y agregar a favoritos para motivarme- Aleliz.**

 **Frase extra: Soy una persona cuerda en un mundo llenos de locos, Aleliz.**


	3. Capítulo 3: No me gusta el café

**Hola a todos este es la tercera parte.**

 **South Park no me pertenece es de Matt y Trent.**

 **...**

-Flashback-

Una lluviosa noche de enero caminaba un pequeño niño de 4 años, deambulando sólo en las calles, tenia frío y hambre, un paraguas era su única protección de la lluvia, mientras caminaba encontró un gato negro y se detuvo a verlo.

-Vaya gatito tu también estas solito, no se porque no estás en una casa a los gatos los quieren, ami en cambio nadie me quiere- Le decía el niño al gato al cual pateó por accidente y el animal se asustó así que le dio un pequeño aruñon, el pequeño grito y comenzó a llorar, un portón de una casa a sus espaldas se abrió.

-Oh Dios mio, pequeño- Una monja salió y agarro al niño llevándolo dentro del orfanato, el niño se escondía tras el largo vestido de la monja, quien lo seco y puso ropa limpia, le hizo varias preguntas entre ellas su nombre, donde estaban sus padres y de donde era, el pequeño dijo que su nombre era Tweek Tweak, que no tenia padres y no sabia de donde era ni donde se encontraba, desde entonces Tweek se quedo a vivir ahí.

El orfanato tenía grandes problemas económicos pero el gobierno no podía ayudarles, como Tweek no era un recién nacido o un bebé debía comprender que no podía tomar leche así que en vez de eso a el le daban café. -No me gusta el café- Decía el niño rubio haciendo un puchero, el quería leche caliente y no café que no le gustaba para nada, y así paso el tiempo y Tweek consumía demasiado café hasta que llegó al punto de que si no lo tomaba le daban tics en el ojo derecho y se ponía muy nervioso, de tanta cafeína que consumía día a día comenzó a escuchar voces extrañas aún y cuando no había nadie cerca, a la edad de 14 años fue diagnosticado con esquizofrenia y fue trasladado a un psiquiátrico en América lejos de Bélgica.

Y así su vida cambio, estaba encerrado todo el día todos los días, sin amigos, permanencia sólo y alejado del resto pues el no creía merecer estar ahí porque media vez tomaba su medicamento y su café el era como cualquier adolescente normal, sus circunstancias forjaron en el una personalidad tímida y reservada, también al no estar en contacto físico y mental con chicas su preferencia sexual se vio modificada, a sus dieciséis años estaba harto de ese lugar, pero también estaba seguro que nunca se iría de ahí. Con la muerte del director general fue cambiado de habitación y corrían rumores sobre quién lo remplazaría, el día tan esperado llegó

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Stanley Marsh y soy el nuevo director general, lucharé y trabajare por el bien de cada uno por lograr una recuperación exitosa, por lo demás todos puedes volver a sus labores diarias- Una punzada en el corazón de Tweek al escuchar y ver al nuevo director, ya había escuchado sobre eso, era Amor a primera vista; Los días pasaban y Tweek se había vuelto el acosador del director puesto que lo seguía a todas partes sin que fuese descubierto, cuando fue asignado al director como paciente no se lo podía creer, esa mañana que tenia su primera cita con el, se baño muy bien, arreglo su cabello y tomó prestada la colonia barata del ordenanza, quería ir perfectamente arreglado. Al llegar se puso demasiado nervioso, tomó asiento y pudo contemplar perfectamente al psicólogo.

Hola, soy Stanley pero por ser tú llámame Stan- Tweek se sonrojo como nunca en su vida y se presentó.

-El gusto es mio, me llamo Tweek, Tweek Tweak- Extendió su mano pero Stan en vez de estrecharla se abalanzó sobre el y le abrazo sin razón aparente, Tweek se sentía feliz, jamás en su vida se había sentido amado, y se sentiría muy feliz si Stanley llegase a quererle aunque sea un poco.

-Fin del flashback-

 **...**

 **Nos vemos luego.**

 **Frase extra: No importa el arma que poseas, ni la fuerza que tengas, nunca seras un real oponente para mi gran inteligencia, Aleliz.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Científico loco

**South Park no me pertenece es de Matt y Trent.**

 **Muy buena a todos.**

 **...**

-¡Oh cariño!- Exclamó una señora de cabello rojo y rizado.

-¿Qué sucede?... Oh...- Los dos esposos estaban parados enfrente de una mesita donde un bebé se encontraba, no es que nunca hayan visto un bebé es solo que nunca vieron un bebé armando un rompecabezas perfectamente y así el pequeño Kyle Broflovski se convirtió en un niño prodigio, en el kinder le fue de maravilla, sus primeros años de estudio fueron de lo mejor, ganaba premios y diplomas, al cumplir 17 años todo se había salido de control, Kyle era diferente y no sólo por ser un prodigio, sus padres sabían que había algo mal con el, se volvió muy nervioso y decía muchas incoherencias, aparte de que sus experimentos pasaron a otro nivel, a un sádico y mórbido nivel; Sus padres sin saber que hacer luego de encontrar a su hijo expirementando con su pequeño hermanito decidieron mandarlo a un psiquiátrico, Aunque las autoridades dijeron que por el grado del "Experimento" Merecía ir a la cárcel, Kyle al saber eso se negó el no era ningún loco, Kyle quedó devastado cuando las autoridades aprobaron su estancia en el psiquiátrico, y lo peor le tocaría en uno de máxima seguridad, su amigo Clyde le contó que nadie salía de ahí... Bueno al menos no vivo, palabras nada alentadoras para el joven pelirrojo, pero recordó que era un menor de edad y no podían mandarlo ahí puesto las leyes habían cambiado. Le asignaron un caso en la corte, y ganó, lastimosamente su padre hablo, no permitiría que lo dejarán en libertad por el bien de su hijo menor Ike y la sociedad.

-Mañana dejas de ser un menor y cumples dieciocho años- Hablo el padre de Kyle. El veredicto cambio completamente al saber ese hecho, Kyle sintió como su vida, sus esperanzas, sus logros se iban de la palma de su mano, no podía ser posible, el no pertenecía a ese lugar, ni siquiera lo han clasificado en una enfermedad mental específica ¡Ese gobierno daba vergüenza!

 _ **[Narra Kyle]**_

Y ahí estaba enfrente del edificio grande y completamente blanco, escrito en grandes letras "psiquiátrico estatal de Washington DC." Respire profundamente y suspire. -Adiós libertad- Exclame y las puertas de vidrio automáticamente se abrieron, dándome paso al mismísimo infierno.

 **...**

 **Nos vemos luego, ya pronto Stan, Kyle y Tweek se encontraran. Espero dejen un review con sus opiniones eso me ayuda bastante y motiva.**

 **Frase extra: La humanidad tiene como costumbre tachar de "Raro, loco" las cosas y/o personas que son diferentes al promedio, Aleliz.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Sábado

**South Park no me pertenece es de Matt y Trent.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **[Narra Stan]**_

Psiquiátrico estatal de Washington Dc. Hoy es otro de esos días aburridos, donde la monotonía se adueña de mis días, siempre es lo mismo desde que llego hasta que me voy, primero Bebé en el recibidor con sus insistentes invitaciones de salir a cenar después del trabajo, luego encontrarme al ordenanza fumando tras vestidores, luego me encuentro con Kenny en el pasillo y conversamos hasta llegar ami oficina, luego Bebé pregunta si quiero un café y niego varias veces hasta que acepto y me deja tranquilo, veo a unos cuantos pacientes, almuerzo, veo a otros pacientes y me voy a casa, tal vez aveces hay más emoción como cuando un paciente se sale de control y debemos suministrarle un calmante pero fuera de eso todo es pura rutina.

-Dr. Stanley por favor reportese a su oficina, su paciente ya esta listo.- Escuchó por los megafonos la irritante voz de Bebé; Camino por los pasillos mientras por los grandes ventanales veo un auto llegar, la curiosidad puede conmigo puesto que aquí nunca se ven ese tipo de autos llegar de la nada así que me quedo a observar, un joven pelirrojo baja del automovil. -Un paciente nuevo- Digo en mis adentros.

-Dr. Stanley, un paciente los espera- Vuelve a repetir Bebé. Doy un suspiro y retractado comienzo a caminar, luego de la cita tendre tiempo para conocer al nuevo. Llego ami oficina y ahí esta, Tweek Tweak, paciente con esquizofrenia a pesar de eso es muy agradable y joven, incluso lo veo atractivo; aunque según el gnomos de jardín roban su ropa interior, dejando eso de lado eso es bastante normal, hasta e tratado de conquistarlo pero todos mis intentos fracasan.

-Hola Tweek, ¿Como estas hoy?- Le pregunto mientras tomo asiento y el me sigue con la mirada.

-Bien doctor, Ultimamente no se han robado mi ropa interior- Contesta el joven aunque habla un poco entre cortado ¿Sera que no tomo su medicamento? Ya que en ese aspecto es bastante rebelde.

-Vaya eso es muy bueno Tweek, pero ¿Has tomado tu medicamento con normalidad verdad?- Desvía la mirada y no contesta, solo se queda en silencio como con miedo a un regaño o reproche.

-No... No lo hice- Contesta por fin, suspiro pesadamente mientras saco unas tabletas de mi saco y se las entrego él las mira con odio, con asco pero las toma, un gesto desagradable se forma en su rostro. _Toc-Toc._ Golpean la puerta de mi consultorio sobre saltando en gran manera a Tweek.

-Pase- Digo y lentamente veo como la perilla de la puerta se abre lentamente dejando al descubierto al chico pelirrojo que vi antes, era de tez pálida, sus ojos verde esmerelda y cabellera roja y rizada, de reojo vi como Tweek se sonrojo al verlo y desvió la mirada, el pelirrojo frente ami dejo salir un -"Ups"- Y se dio la vuelta pero en una rápida acción, lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo volteo quedando frente a frente, demasiado cerca, tanto que puedo sentir como mi aliento rebota contra su frente, nuestras miradas se entrelazan y el muchacho frunce el ceño, lo separo repentinamente de mi y suelta un gemido.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Digo en tono molesto, cruzo mis brazos y Tweek mira nervioso desde su lugar.

-Buscaba mi habitación- Dice entre dientes -Me equivoque- Dice mientras se vuelve a dar la vuelta y lo tomo nuevamente por el cuello de su camiseta. -Eh... ¡Sueltame!- Dice mientras retrocede soltandose de mi agarre. -Cielos doctor ¡solo me equivoque bien! Ahora si me disculpa me voy.- Dijo enfadado y salio corriendo.

-¡Oye!- Grito mientras veo como su silueta se pierde a lo largo del pasillo. -¿Estas bien Tweek?-Pregunto un poco angustiado, no me puse a pensar en que eso pudo afectar al pobre Tweek.

-Si Stan, estoy bien... Ya puedo irme ¿No?- Dice el rubio, y le sonrío en señal de que puede irse, él joven sale de mi consultorio cierra la puerta y se va. Tiro mi porta lapices con furia y todo por ese chiquillo de cabellos rojos, ni siquiera entendía porque me sentía así de frustrado, con el corazón alborotado, cielos de tanto hablar con locos me estaba afectando.

 **...**

-Diablos como pude ser tan torpe, ese 'doctor' fue tan incoveniente- Kyle pensaba mientras caminaba furiosamemte por los pasillos y la mirada pegada al suelo, debido a esto chocó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo "Auch" se escucho por parte de ambos, Kyle se sobo la frente y noto que había botado a alguien.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Se acerca para revisar al muchachito que permanecía inconsciente en el suelo, este se levanto y confundido miro a Kyle al reconocerle sus ojos se abrieron y se sonrojo. -Estoy b-bien- Dijo el rubio poniendose de pie junto al pelirrojo. -Soy Kyle- Saludó y extendió su mano, Tweek lo miro con desconfianza y estrecho su mano con la de Kyle, ambos sintieron el tacto suave.

-Soy Tweek Tweak- Responde un poco sonrojodo. -¿Sabes donde esta el cuarto J 326?-Pregunto Kyle, Tweek río por bajo. -Si, esa es mi habitación- Contesto el rubio, el pelirrojo solto un 'Oh'. -Seremos compañeros por lo que veo- Termina la oración el rubio.

 **...**

 **Espero les guste y lo lamento tanto por no actualizar pero Fanfiction no me dejaba subirlo, espero no vuelva a pasar. No olviden dejar un review con sus recomendaciones ya que siempre son tomadas en cuenta.**

 **Frase extra: Nuestro mayor enemigo en el mundo somos nosotros mismos y solo nosotros podremos ganar la batalla o morir en el intento.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Puré de papas

**South Park no me pertenece es de Matt y Trent.**

 **[ Si esperan ver a Tweek como el personaje lamentable, incapaz de hacer algo, pues desde ya les digo no sera de esa forma, sera un Tweek que puede valerse por si mismo y como cualquier persona** ** _normal_** **]**

 **...**

 _ **[Narra Tweek.]**_

Kyle seguía atrás de mi, ofrecí llevar una de sus maletas e íbamos en camino ami -digo a Nuestra habitación- Vaya que eso sonaba bien, demasiado bien, miraba a Kyle cada cinco segundos no le miraba muy feliz tampoco lo culpaba de eso, era su primer día aquí y el y yo sabemos que no es el ultimo. -Llegamos- Puse la maleta en el suelo mientras buscaba la llave en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

-No la encuentro- Kyle me miro confundido pero rápidamente se dio cuenta a que me refería.

-¿Tienen alguna de repuesto?.-

-Eh...- ¿Stan tendrá alguna? Pues mas le vale que si. -Supongo que si, espera aquí iré a preguntar.- Salí corriendo de ahí en busca de Stan. Corrí y corrí y no lo encontraba, estaba comenzando a molestarme, espero que Kyle no se moleste conmigo por perder la llave. Al cabo de un rato de buscar me di por vencido, camine hasta mi cuarto y no vi a Kyle por ningún lado, al acercarme más vi que la puerta estaba abierta, corrí y vi a Kyle sentado en la cama de arriba del camarote. -¿Cómo entraste?- Lo mire fijamente, el tenía su mirada fija en las blancas paredes del cuarto.

-Tenía un gancho de ropa- Respondió sin apartar la mirada.

-Abriste con un gancho...-

-Exacto, luego pediré una llave para mi porque si solo la tienes tú me quedare sin ganchos para mi ropa.-

-Supongo que esta bien, después de todo es tu cuarto también.-

-Tengo hambre- Dice mientras frota su estómago.

-Vayamos al comedor entonces.- El asiente y lo guió hasta el comedor. Es un comedor grande con muchas mesas y sillas, tomamos una bandeja y comenzamos a ver la comida a través del vidrio. -¿Qué comerás?-

-No lo sé, nada se ve rico o al menos nada parece comida normal.-

-Lo se, nunca te acostumbras, pero el puré es lo más "bueno" en comparación- Comienzo a poner puré de papa en mi plato, y un pan integral, Kyle me imita agarra lo mismo que yo; Buscamos una mesa pero al parecer no había ninguna sola, decidimos sentarnos en la menos concurrida y así lo hicimos, comenzamos a comer cuando un tipo algo alto deja caer su sopa de brocoli encima de Kyle, el tipo trata de disculparse pero antes de eso Kyle ya le ha embarrado el puré en la cara, y un amigo del otro tipo lanza sus nueces a Kyle y una pelea de comida empezó, me tiraron unos espárragos, así que yo igual lance mi puré y mi pan impulsado con mi cuchara.

-Esto es guerra Tweek- Kyle me lanza un pan y comienza a reír. Busco con la mirada algo que lanzarle y ¡Bingo! Agarre unas albóndigas y las tire en dirección a Kyle, el verle la cara llena de carne y salsa me causa tanta gracia que comienzo a reír a todo pulmón.

-¡Hoy si Tweek!- Kyle agarro unos espárragos y antes de que pudiese lanzarlos Stan lo detuvo con su mano, todos tiramos de inmediato la comida que teníamos, estábamos en serios problemas.

-¿Quien empezó esta pelea?- Stan pregunto fulminado a Kyle con la mirada, todos apuntaron hacia Kyle.

-¡¿Eh!? ¿Que? No, fue el tipo alto de allá- Decía mientras señalaba al tipo que solo negaba con la cabeza.

-El primer día y ya causas problemas, vamos.- Stan comenzó a llevarse a Kyle a la fuerza, me acerqué hacia ellos tenía que ayudar a Kyle.

-¡Stan! ¿No puedes perdonarlo por está vez?- Le suplique.

-Tweek... No puedo hacerlo.-

-Entonces... También seré castigado, soy igual de culpable que Kyle.- Stan me miro sorprendido y como que quisiera retractarse.

-Si eso quieres Tweek, ustedes dos se encargarán desde mañana de cocinar el puré de papas.- Kyle y yo volteamos a vernos, eso no sería nada bueno.

 _ **...**_

Al día siguiente:

-Te odio Kyle, nunca jamás podré comer puré de papas ne nuevo.- Decía mientas removía el puré a fuego lento.

-Es culpa de tu novio ese, no pudo perdonarnos aunque sea una vez-

-No es mi novio.-

-Ya quisieras-

-Basta- Lo golpee con la cuchara de madera.

-¡Oye eso duele!- Se quejo mientras fingía un gran dolor en su brazo.

-Deja de molestar y sigue pelando esas papas.-

-Si señor, ¡No quiero ver papas nunca más en mi vida- Decía Kyle.

-Eres muy dramático-

-¡Quien habla!-

-Te dije que siguieras pelando papas.-

-¡Ya se! Hay nunca podré irme de aquí.- Dice pelando las papas con rapidez.

-Cuidado te corta...-

-¡ME CORTE!- Kyle chupaba su dedo, tenia los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

-Te lo dije...-

-Calla y ayúdame.-

-Ponte una papá en el dedo y ya.-

-¡Tu si que eres odioso! Porque tienes que ser mi compañero.- Kyle se quejaba y yo reía en mi interior, ese pelirrojo era mas encantador de lo que creí.

 **...**

-Buen trabajo chicos, el puré le quedo muy rico. ¿Quieren probarlo?- Stan extendió un tazón lleno de puré; Kyle y yo salimos corriendo y gritando definitivamente no comeriamos más puré por un tiempo. -Que par tan extraño, bueno más para mi.-

 **...**

-Ah y eso que haremos esto para siempre, siempre, siempre.- Decía con un toque de eco para darle interés.

-No seas ridículo, me iré antes de que eso ocurra.- Kyle se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa de noche y comenzó a escribir, me recosté en mi cama. El no hablaba en serio ¿O si?.

 **...**

 **Oh, mierda, me tarde mucho lo lamento, es por problemas y eso, como disculpas voy a publicar dos veces hoy.**

 **Sayonara y no olviden dejar un review que siempre los tomo muy en cuenta.**

 **Frase extra: Hasta lo que mas amamos puede llegar a aburrirnos con el tiempo.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Olores desagradables

**South Park no me pertenece es de Matt y Trent.**

 **...**

 _ **[Narra Stan.]**_

Hace una semana entró Kyle Broflovski a las instalaciones y lo único que ha causado son problemas y arrastra a mi pobre Tweek a ellos, debo deshacerme de ese pelirrojo lo antes posible.

Salgo de mi consultorio con los pensamientos revueltos necesito encontrar una manera para separar a Kyle de Tweek... Podría decir que Kyle robo algo de mi oficina, pero seguro Tweek le defenderá alegando que ha estado con el todo el tiempo. Podría darle pastillas erróneas y causarle una ataque al corazón, pero podré ir preso y eso nunca, -Suspiro- mientras mas lo pienso menos opciones tengo, ese Kyle es como un dolor de muelas.

-Stanley...-

-Eh... ¿Qué quieres Craig?-

-Verás es algo sobre Kyle- dice mientas le da una calada a su cigarro.

-¿Así?- Comienzo a toser debido al humo de su cigarro, en serio odiaba ese olor, tan repugnante.

-Si, lo vi con Kyle ayer.-

-Eso no es nada sorprenderte.-

-Es que... Vi que se besaban.- Una sonrisa malvada se forma en su rostro mientras deja escapar el humo de su boca.

-Ese maldito.- No puedo controlar la ira que llevo dentro. -¿Qué quieres a cambio de la información?-

-Una noche contigo.-

-Imposible.- El solo pensar estar cerca de un sujeto tan asqueroso como Tucker me causa náuseas.

-Eliminaré a Kyle por ti si lo haces.- Me quedo paralizado, es un trato tentador... Pero no puedo hacerlo, desde su olor a cigarro, colonia barata, Tucker tiene los olores más desagradables para mi.

-Me niego, yo mismo lo haré. - Comienzo a caminar lejos de él.

-Cómo quieras.- Escuchó su comentario indiferente.

 **...**

Y estaba de nuevo pensando en ese Kyle, odio pensar en el, odio todo de él, lo mejor seria decir que esta bien y dejarlo ir con su familia. Pero mi reputación de caería y no puedo he charla a perder por cualquiera. Estaba sentado en una banca enfrente de los grandes ventanales, dos manos llegan y me tapan los ojos.

-¿Quien es?.-

-Adivina...- Esa voz, esa odiosa voz, esa voz más estresante que la de Bebé.

-¿Qué quieres Kyle?- Pregunto mientras quitó bruscamente sus manos.

-Debo hablar seriamente con usted.- Dice sentándose junto a mi, su mirada es muy seria y me ve directo a los ojos.

-Dime...-

-Es sobre mi registro.- Hace una pausa y en eso me mira de pies a cabeza, eso me hace sentir incómodo más no molesto. -No le mencione a Tweek porque me trajeron aquí.- Veo dolor a través de esos ojos verdes, me da un poco de lástima.

-Aunque quisiera no podría todo lo que está en mi oficina no sale de ahí todo es confidencial y de ese mismo modo no puedo hablarte sobre Tweek.-

-Es lo mejor Stan.-

-Stanley.- Corrijo.

-Cómo diga, por cierto usted es muy atractivo lástima que desprende un olor a cigarrillo y colonia barata, despreciable.- Comentó Kyle con un notable tono de burla y y una sonrisa.- Me voy primero. Ah y Stanley fumar aquí es prohibido, no se de él lujo de perder su reputación.- Concluyó mientras se daba la vuelta para irse riendo.

-¡Maldito!- Aunque tiene razón si apesto y todo por ese mal nacido de Tucker, mejor me doy un baño.

 **...**

 _ **[Narra Craig.]**_

¿Cuanto más tardará este tipo? Veo a todos lados y ningún rastro de él, aun no puedo creer que vendí mi dignidad por unos cigarros especiales.

 **"Flashback"**

-¿Quieres que le diga eso a Stan? Olvídalo eso es estúpido.- Digo mientras le muestro el dedo de en medio.

-Vamos, no va a aceptar, solo debes decir eso y ya... Ademas te daré estos.- Saco una caja de cigarrillos "Evil C" la mejor marca de cigarrillos.

-¿Qué es lo que debo decir?- Pregunto y el sonríe.

-Sólo comenta que Tweek y yo nos estábamos besando y tu nos viste, que a cambio de una noche con el tu me eliminarás. Eso es todo.-

-De acuerdo, más vale funcione, no quiero terminar con ese sujeto.-

-Si, funcionará ya veras.-

-Por cierto ¿Cual es el sentido de decirle eso?-

-Nada que pueda interesarte.-

 **"Fin del flashback"**

-¡Craig!-

-Ah... ¿Qué?- Pregunto sin interés.

-Toma, cumpliste tu trato.- Me arroja la caja de cigarrillos.- Serás de ayuda, tengo otros trabajos para ti, pero todo a su tiempo.- Dice mientras se va caminando. Pongo un cigarro entre mis labios y lo enciendo; Ese tipo anda en cosas raras, me pregunto en que exactamente.

 **...**

 **Bueno espero les este gustando, no olviden dejar un review, y si tienen internet hay nos leemos. ( :v )**

 **Frase extra: Si vas a venderte, dejar tu orgullo de lado, procura que valga la pena, Aleliz.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Juguemos a que no te veo

**South Park no me pertenece es de Matt y Trent.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **[Narra Kyle.]**_

 _ **...**_

Después de haber hablado un poco con el Craig regreso ami habitación, era tarde ya, por lo tanto tal vez Tweek ya estuviese dormido, tiene esa costumbre de dormirse temprano pero no es bueno, porque habla cuando duerme y es que la verdad es bastante aterrador sumándole los gritos de desesperación de los otros pacientes, porque de día es una cosa pero de noche es como estar atrapado en el infierno, mientras escuchas los gritos agonizantes; El primer día no pude pegar un solo ojo en toda la noche, y si seguía así, me volvería loco literalmente. Estaba enfrente de la puerta de mi cuarto, gire el pomo lentamente, las bisagras oxidadas producían un insoportable sonido, entre y vi a Tweek sentado en una silla frente a la ventana, dándome la espalda.

-Tweek, creí que ya estarías dormido.- Comenté mientras comenzaba a desvestirme. Pasado algunos segundos y no obtuve respuesta alguna, me pareció extraño aún así no dije nada mas, tal vez el pequeño estaba fatigado y a decir verdad yo también, pero no podía dormir si quería irme de este lugar.

Tome asiento frente a la mesa de noche, saque papel y lápiz, Tweek seguía sin hablar u voltear a verme; Comencé trazando el edificio, dos plantas, una gran puerta principal, y dos traceras, una a cada extremo, una cocina con salida al patio recreativo, una cerca electrificada rodea el edificio, guardias en puntos específicos, en los puntos cardinales para ser exactos, la mejor forma de escapar era en la noche, de mi habitación al pasillo principal había que dar 36 pasos, pasando por otras habitaciones, luego seguir hasta llegar a la recepción, girar y cuidarse del guardia, la puerta estaba ahí, pero había una alarma, tengo que desactivarla, no eso me llevará tiempo, debo conseguir una llave, una vez abierto debo dar 45 pasos y girar ala derecha, justo ahí hay un sistema de aguas negras que conecta con la calle principal saliendo del bosque, lo que debía hacer era quitar y volver a colocarla en su lugar en completo silencio y así sería libre, muy simple. Habiendo terminando mis planes los enrolle y guarde en el cajón de la mesa, esta semana partiría de aquí.

-Buenas noches Tweek.- Dije mientras subía ami cama.

-Kyle ¿Jugamos un juego?- Tweek pregunto.

-Claro.- Le respondí sin voltear a verle.

-Juguemos a que no te veo.-

-Ah... No se como se juega explícame.- Respondí aún acostado en mi cama.

-Bueno es simple esta noche no me hablaras más, si vas al baño no lo hagas, imagina que estas sólo y no me ves.-

-Umm... De acuerdo.- Conteste. -¿Qué pasará si gano?-

-No morirás.- Contesto secamente, lo admito ese niño daba miedo, decidí no responder y trate de quedarme dormido. Me levanté en la madrugada para ir al baño, y sorprendente, vi a Tweek sentado frente a la ventana, estaba a punto de hablarle cuando recordé lo del juego; Fui al baño y volví a dormir, al despertar ya no lo vi más, me fui a desayunar y en toda la mañana no lo vi, preocupado fui a buscarlo hasta que lo encontré estaba con Stanley, me acerqué a ellos.

-Tweek, Stanley.- Salude.

-Hola Kyle.- Saludó alegre Tweek.

-Kyle.- Saludó Stanley de mala gana.

-¿Donde estuviste toda la mañana?- Pregunté a Tweek.

-Oh eso, me quede con Stanley desde ayer, lamento no habertelo dicho, de seguro me extrañaste.- Tweek dijo y yo le mire incrédulo.

-¿De qué hablas? Estuviste despierto enfrente de la ventana ayer ¿Recuerdas? Lo del juego si, ese de "Juguemos a que no te veo".- Comienzo a decirle, la desesperación se nota en mi voz.

-No se de que hablas, Tweek estuvo conmigo toda lo noche jugando Uno.- Respondió Stanley extrañado.

-¿Estas bien Kyle?- Pregunto Tweek mientras me ponía un brazo sobre el hombro.

-Eh... Si, solo estoy cansado por eso hablo tanto disparate.- Le dije para no parecer loco. -¿Nos vamos Tweek?- Pregunté, este se despidió de Stanley y partimos rumbo al patio.

Me quede toda la tarde callado recostado sobre un árbol, Tweek jugo un poco, yo solo observe, aun no entendía que había pasado, juraría que había alguien esa noche en mi cuarto, ¿Pero quién? O mejor dicho ¿que?, moví la cabeza para olvidar esos pensamientos en estos momentos era vital concentrarme en el plan de escape, estar mucho aquí me esta comenzando afectar.

-¡Kyle!- Me llamo Tweek, acercándose ami.

-Ah, hola ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté.

-Juguemos un juego.- Me propuso alegre.

-¿Qué quieres jugar?- Pregunté.

-Juguemos... A que no te veo.-

-¿¡Que!?- Dije sobresaltado.

-Eh... Si no quieres esta bien.- Dijo preocupado.

-No estoy de humor para juegos.- Respondí para tratar de calmarlo.

-Kyle... Pasado mañana se hará una pequeña fiesta en la noche.- Comentó Tweek, y ese será el mejor momento para huir.

-Que gran noticia...-

 **...**

 **Sayonara, y si tienen internet hay nos leemos.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Plan A

**South Park no me pertenece es de Matt y Trent.**

 **...**

El día de ayer Kyle Broflovski estuvo corriendo de aquí para allá en busca de cosas que necesitaría para su escape, como: Agua, una soga, aspirinas, vendas, una linterna, monedas, cerillos, una mochila, un suéter. El día paso muy rápido para Kyle, se dio una ducha, se peino y salio listo para la fiesta que habría, escondió su mochila en una de las macetas y bajo al la sala principal, estaba llena de personas, a lo lejos vio a Tweek que hablaba con ese conserje de mala fama Craig, iba directo a ellos pero Stanley se atravesó en su camino.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta?- Pregunto Stanley, quien llevaba puesta ropa informal, unos jeans azules, unos zapatos Van's negros, y una camisa con botones roja, el cabello se mi despeinado le daba un toque moderno, muy guapo ala vista de todos.

-Acabo de llegar.- Se limitó a responder el pelirrojo.

-Entonces con más razón vamos por algo de tomar.- Invito Stanley con una sonrisa amable.

-Vaya, acaso eres de día un amargado y de noche un tipo sociable.- Dijo Kyle con sarcasmo.

-Se que iniciamos mal, pero solo por está noche.

-Muy bien, más les vale tener Whisky.-

-Tenemos un rico ponche de frutas.- Ambos rieron ante ese comentario.

Ambos caminaron hasta una mesa, con dips variados y ponche de frutas. No hablaban mucho, uno que otro comentario burlón del lugar. El ambiente entre ellos se encontraba liviano, tomaron ponche y volvieron al salón donde muchos bailaban sin tener idea de como.

-Oye Kyle, que dices ¿Les enseñamos como se baila?-

-No lo sé...-

-Vamos será divertido.- Ánimo Stanley, tomando su mano y dirigiéndose ala pista de baile. Empezaron a bailar, sonaba a todo volumen la canción "Bangarang", Stan y Kyle bailaban, reian y gritaban; De repente la cambiaron a una lenta, Stanley tomó a Kyle de la cintura y lo atrajo a el, Kyle rodeo el cuello de Stanley con sus manos y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Desde lejos Tweek los observaba, se sentía triste, desilucionado de ellos, porque a pesar de que sólo lleva conociendo a Kyle semana y media... Le gusta y también Stanley al que llevaba tiempo conociendo se sentía mal, celoso.

-¿Que te pasa Tweak?- Pregunta Bebé acercándose a el, con un vestido rojo que resalta sus curvas, tacones de aguja y el cabello suelto. Tweek se limita a señalar con el dedo en dirección donde Stan y Kyle bailan. -Oh...-

-Si, "Oh".- Dice Tweek. Bebé se aleja y comienza a caminar hacia ellos.

-¿Me permites?- Pregunta Bebé a Kyle.

-No molestes.- Stanley responde sin apartarse de Kyle.

-¡Oh vamos Stanley! Solo una canción y ya.- Bebé pide mientras hace un puchero.

-Mira si tanto quieres bailar, hazlo con Tucker.- Responde Stan, Kyle se limita a ver a ambos.

-¡Hay no! ¡Que asco!.- Le responde Bebé.

-Bien, entonces no jodas más.- Dice, Kyle reacciona y ve la hora en un reloj de pared, tiene que irse ya para poder escapar.

-Stanley deberías bailar con ella, yo me voy.- Kyle sale corriendo dejando a Stan y Bebé confundidos. Stanley corre tras el dejando sola a Bebé.

-Ese Kyle ¡Hasta cenicienta se cree!-

 **...**

Kyle toma la mochila y sale corriendo, usa las escaleras de emergencia para no ser visto, en eso del baile lento logró tener la tarjeta de Stan, su plan iba de acuerdo a como lo planeo; Llegó a la recepción y para su suerte estaba vacía, se acercó a la puerta con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora, estaba sudando y las manos le temblaban mucho, paso la tarjeta y la puerta no habría, volvió a pasarla y nada, Kyle se sentía frustrado, la paso una y otra vez hasta que escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿A donde vas cenicienta? ¿Perdiste tu tarjeta de salida? Veamos si esta es la correcta.- Stan se acercó poco a poco y paso una tarjeta, la puerta se abrió. -Si era la correcta. Ahora me debes una explicación.- Kyle estaba sorprendido no sabia que decir, las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta. -Sabía lo del escape, te vigile ayer y llegue a la conclusión de que escaparías por eso te trate amable.-

Kyle estaba en shock, miraba boquiabierto a Stanley, ese Stanley había arruinado su "Plan A" pero esto no terminaría ahí, aun quedaba todo un abecedario para intentar salir de ahí.  
Stanley tomó a Kyle del brazo y lo llevó a su oficina, nadie tenía que darse cuenta del incidente.

-Déjame ir.- Dijo Kyle desviando la mirada y en voz baja.

-Estas loco, por supuesto que no.-

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- Kyle pregunta, sinceramente esta aterrado.

-No te haré nada, esperabas irte por el alcantarillado no es así.- Kyle se limita a asentir. -Verás Kyle tengo un trato en el cual tanto como yo, tu saldrás beneficiado.- Kyle levantó su vista y con un notable interés en sus ojos.

-¿Qué tipo de plan?- Pregunto curioso, Stan dejo escapar una pícara sonrisa.

-Yo también me escapare contigo, y llevaremos a Tweek con nosotros.- Kyle abrió los ojos sorprendido. -De no aceptar, voy a delatarte.- En definitiva Kyle estaba perdido y al borde de un colapso mental.

 **...**

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado. No olviden dejar un review para ver que les parece. Sayonara :3**


	10. Capítulo 10: ¿Pero que diablos?

**Hola, no he podido actualizar por problemas, pero tuve el tiempo y fue lo primero que hice, espero le guste.**

 **South Park no pertenece es de Matt y Trent.**

 **...**

 _ **[Kyle narra.]**_

¿Que diablos piensa este tipo? ¿Mierda enserio es un psicólogo o solo un paciente más que actúa demasiado bien? Y es que me siento incrédulo, tal vez sólo escuche mal o posiblemente me desmayé por tanto ponche... Alguna razón lógica debe haber ¿Pero cual? Si justamente esa mirada de color azul me penetra como si pudiese leer mi mente ¿Y si era así? Y si Stan podía leer mentes y yo no sabia nada sobre eso ¡Basta Kyle! Esto es demasiado patético, debo pensar todo muy bien, no quiero ser delatado. Tampoco quiero unirme a Stan y sus conspiraciones dementes. Porque Stan tal vez estaba mal de la cabeza, o solo disfruta de torturarme mentalmente. No importa lo que sea no debo flaquear, no frente a él; Debo mantenerme firme.

-¿Porque diablos debo ayudarte? Además de tu "Amenaza" no tienes nada más a tu favor, y no quiero estar sujeto a dos locos.- Los preciosos ojos azules frente ami se mostraban confundidos, frunció el ceño y dejo escapar una risa, le miraba consternado ¿De qué rayos se reía?

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Su semblante cambio por completo, me miraba serio, por un momento me intimidó.

-Lo digo enserio.- Replique tratando de sonar amenazante pero a juzgar por su nuevamente confusa risa, esta claro que no lo logre.

-El único loco aquí eres tu, que encierra a su indefenso hermano en una caja aún sabiendo que es claustrofóbico sólo por querer saber hasta que punto mantienen la cordura.- Sus palabras fueron frías y directas, demonios si lo decía de esa forma por supuesto que sonaba terrible, pero no era así. No sabe de lo que habla, nadie lo sabe.

-Eso no es lo que pasó.- Me defiendo, no puede tratarme como un monstruo cruel sin compasión y no importaba lo mucho que me negará y explicará mis razones. Nunca me comprenderán.

-Lo que digas, aunque ambos sabemos la verdad y los vídeos reafirman lo que digo.- Abrió su gaveta y sacó un par de discos, con un rotulador se diferenciaban entre sí, no era necesario que me dijera el contenido de aquellos discos, yo lo sabía a la perfección. -Pero Kyle...- Abrió la gaveta lentamente y metió los discos, mordió su labio inferior y divago antes de seguir hablando. -No quiero ser tu enemigo, sino tu aliado. Verás mis razones para escapar de aquí son incomprensibles y vagas, no espero que me comprendas las razones que me llevaron a este límite, pero te conviene aceptar.- Sus palabras frías, demasiado pensadas. Me dejaban contra la espada y la pared. Con una única opción, era aceptar que la huida fuera de tres.

-Me has dejado escaso de opciones. Sin embargo mis razones de aceptarte a Tweek y a ti, son por motivos distintos al agrado mutuo, debe quedar claro que NO somos compañeros, aliados ni nada similar. Y al estar libres cada quien irá por su cuenta.- Tenía la garganta seca y una jaqueca horrible. De ahora en más todo debía planearlo mejor y para mi conveniencia, no iba a olvidar todo mi plan, motivaciones por un obstáculo tan grande como cargar con el peso de dos personas delirantes. -Me retiro.- Me puse de pie, el no se inmutó, se quedo sentado siguiéndome con la mirada. Abrió un poco la boca, dejándola medio abierta, pero la cerró se nuevo cómo si se retractarse de lo que diría.

Salí del consultorio con mil pensamientos, el estómago revuelto, estaba sudado y helado de manos y mejías. Otro radical cambio sacudía mi vida, como un intruso, estaba seguro que algún ser superior disfrutaba sádicamente mi sufrir, pero no iba a dejarme vencer, esto es una guerra entre paciente y psicólogo. En la búsqueda de la mente superior y demostrar cual de los dos era el demente, Tweek era el mediador. Llego ami habitación frustrado y con un sentimiento de fracaso rotundo. Tweek yace dormido, se ve pacífico y tranquilo. En los pasillos se escucha el agonizar de los pacientes que no logran conciliar el sueño. Me siento agotado, de inmediato me recuesto en mi cama dispuesto a dormir, ni siquiera me pondría la pijama, el cansancio es mas fuerte que yo y poco a poco la vista se me nubla y caigo en un profundo sueño.

 **...**

 _ **[Tweek narra.]**_

Abría lentamente los ojos, me removía bruscamente en la cama, un largo bostezo se hizo presente y de golpe los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron rápidamente por mi mente, el ver a Stan bailando con Kyle fue de las peores cosas que he podido llegar a observar, recuerdo las voces que en ese instante me torturaban aún más diciendo cosas como: "Mira Tweek ¿Acaso no se ven bien juntos? "¿sientes la química entre ellos?" "Ahora te quedarás solo". Me senté sobre mi cama, podía escuchar los suaves ronquidos de Kyle, y ahora solo pensaba en que me quedaría completamente solo.

-Buenos días Tweek.- Saludó Kyle, mientras se frotaba los ojos y se sentaba en un banquillo frente ami cama.

-Buenos días.- Me límite a decir, quería preguntarle si le gustaba Stan, pero seria muy obvio y el podría descubrir que estaba, corrección estoy celoso.

-Vamos a desayunar.- Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta. Pero los acontecimientos dados ayer me habían despojado de todo el apetito. Me límite asentir, el se puso de pie y tomó mi mano, me ayudó a levantarme y salimos de la habitación aún tomados de las manos y me sentía feliz, demasiado pero no podía evitar pensar en cómo estaba con Stan y comparado a eso, estar tomados de las manos era insignificante.

Llegamos al comedor, solté la mano de Kyle para tomar una bandeja y un tazón. Me serví leche en el tazón y habían varios tipos de cereales, mi favorito era el cereal integral con frutillas, tome una cuchara y espere a que Kyle decidiera que comería. Se servio unos huevos estrellados, tocino y un pan integral. Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa para dos, comenzamos a comer sin decir nada, el silencio era incómodo pero no se me ocurría nada que decir, tal vez Kyle no tiene ganas de hablar. Había terminado de comer antes que Kyle y era extraño porque yo no tenía hambre, después de todo fue idea de Kyle el venir a desayunar, y aun tenía medio plato con comida. Me levanté y deje el tazón junto con la bandeja para luego alguien vendría a retirarla y lavarla. Me volví a ver a Kyle pero ya no estaba. "¿Qué diablos?" Corrí hasta el lugar y mire en ambas direcciones, no había señal de Kyle, me senté en la silla frustrado, lo dejo por un momento y se va, me deja sólo, enserio me dolió mucho el que me dejara pero debo aparentar que me dio igual. Me levanté y me dispuse ir a buscarlo, tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrarlo o al menos eso creí.

 **...**

 **Espero sus opiniones como siempre, y no vemos pronto.**

 **-Aleliz.**


End file.
